makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Bass
Bio Bass is a robot master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Megaman's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design, though Bass frequently rebels against his creator, usually for his own purposes. Bass is extremely smug, bad tempered, egotistical, rebellious, fiercely independent and arrogant and believes that he's the strongest above all else. His goal is to become the most powerful being in existence. Movelist Skill Cards *Bass Buster: Bass will use his Bass Buster to fire off some Machine gun shots, shooting three shots in total for every attack. *Bass Blaster: Bass will shoot a fully charged shot from his Buster with this attack. *Atomic Fire: Bass will dash across the screen, as he dashes he'll light on fire and burn through enemies in his way. *Dust Crusher: Bass fires out a shot that’ll bring enemies closer. *Flame Blast: Bass' fist will light on fire and then he will punch the ground and cause a wall of fire to come up out of the ground to attack opponents. Spell Cards *Hyper Bass Buster: Bass fires several blasts from his Bass Buster like a machine gun. *Treble Support: Bass will call his dog, Treble and every time the attack button is pushed, Treble will fire a blast at the opponent. Last Word *Super Bass: Bass will call Treble and merges with him, turning him into Super Bass. While in this form, He gains these Skill Cards: **Dark Cannon: A more powerful version of the Bass Buster. **Dark Laser: Bass will fire a laser from his Buster. **Atomic Tail: A stronger version of the Atomic Fire. **Flight: Bass will be able to fly for a while. **Dark Comet: Bass will fire an energy ball into the air and it’ll rain on the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Bass teleports into the arena and Treble runs up to him before says “Fool….You have no idea what you are in for…” *Taunt: He grabs his Bass Buster and says, “Fool!” *Victory Pose: He folds his arms as Treble walks by him and says “Come on, Treble. Let’s go find a more worthy opponent.” They then teleport away. Winning Quotes I almost feel sorry for you. Emphasis on “Almost”. Now you know that I am the strongest robot master! Your life is over. Your powers are insulting to my own… True Power is something I possess…and something you'll never understand… Vs. Self: Piece of garbage! Just because you use my name doesn’t mean your skills are great! By the Way…they were not. Vs. Megaman: At last! This has a long time coming, Megaman! Vs. Roll: So you’re that Mega Dweeb’s little sister? Excellent. If I kidnap you, it’ll being him closer for me to kill him! Vs. Tron: You have a crush on Megaman? Really? What do you see in him? Vs. Zero: Ha! This girlie-looking, long-haired robot is the strongest? Don't make me laugh! Vs. Ryu: So you seek to find the strongest? You’re looking right at him. Vs. Chun Li, Shikieiki, Phoenix Wright and Cammy: I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin Kumoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Mononobe no Futo, Toyosatomimi no Miko and Iesua: Gods? Gods are not what give strength! It’s because of this belief that you lost! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I have faced my fair share of annoying opponents but you certainly take the cake for most annoying. Vs. Marisa, Alice, Patchouli and Shantae: Science beats Magic. Vs. Akuma: So you’re the master of the fists? That’s a laugh! Vs. Wesker and Seija: Your motives are weak even though you possess power. You make me sick… Vs. Cirno: A weak fairy is the strongest? Were you dropped on the head or something? Vs. Morrigan: You say your skills are as great as your beauty. Well I’ll say this…Your beauty is good. Your skills….not so much. Vs. Felicia: Stick to singing, miss. Your fighting skills are just terrible. Vs. Jin: And this is why Robots piloted by Humans are inferior to Robot Masters, much less me! Vs. Nitori: I’ll admit, you’re a better inventor than Wily. But none of your inventions will match my power! Vs. Meiling: Some gatekeeper you are. Vs. Sakuya: Looks like I'll be the one cleaning up your corpse, miss mai- huh? Where did she go? Vs. Guile: No army on earth can beat me. Vs. Asura: Ya know, you're really pissing me off, too, so how about we settle this? Vs. Gene and Nero: Sorry, but it looks like my right arm was superior. Vs. Mystia: Ugh...that ringing in my head. I'm really gonna make you pay for that racket. Vs. Dr. Wily: Wily, you idiot, you never learn from your mistakes. Vs. Tenshi: So you decided to team up with Dr. Wily? Well, you’re a little bit smarter than him, I’ll give you that. Vs. Yuugi: Ha ha! YES! NOW I HAVE PROVEN MY STRENGTH! Vs. Tessa: Back off, girl nerd. Do you really want to die for your research? Do you? Vs. Satori: I don't think I'm the strongest! I know I am! Vs. Firebrand: Don't think you can melt me so easily. Vs. Medicine: You think your poison could sap my strength?! Ha! Vs. Anakaris, Hsien-Ko, Yuyoko and Youmu: The dead should stay dead! Vs. Yumemi: How's that? That enough material for ya? Vs. Amingo: Stay down, ya overgrown pinata! Vs. Nue and Kogasa: You think someone with my power would be scared of you? Get real! Vs. Sonson: I thought a descendant of a guy who raided heaven would be stronger than that! Vs. Spencer: What good is that arm if swinging is all you can do? Vs. Hina: Luck has nothing to do with my strength. Vs. Masamune: You call yourself a dragon? What a joke! Vs. Kasen: You gonna let your pets do all the fighting?! Vs. Dan: "Strongest Style"? What a joke! Vs. Ken: That pitiful flame can’t hope to overpower me! Vs. Murasa: Bet I can singe you quicker than you can sink a ship. Vs. Nick: What a coward! Vs. Seiga: I don’t take orders from anyone. Least of all, you. Ending (Bass is seen standing on Fafnir’s skeleton with a terrified Ternshi and Wily looking at him.) Bass: Hmpt. Wily, you truly are an idiot. Even when you team up with this woman and unleashed this dragon you couldn’t defeat me. Wily: E-easy, Bass! What are you going to do?! (Bass takes Tenshi’s Sword of Hisou and examines it.) Tenshi: No! Not my sword! Bass: He he he…. Now I can spot my enemies’ weakness just by looking at them! This should prove quite handy….Watch your back, Megaman because I’m coming for you! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom